Altered Past
by Usami Hana Haruka
Summary: Thanks to her past, she was forced to leave the boy she loved with false memories. So what happens when that past comes back - would Masamune and Ritsu come out on top? or will Ritsu's past shatter her beyond repair (Fem!Vampire!Ritsu X Human!Masamune)
1. Chapter 1

Masamune lay fast asleep next to Ritsu, arm draped over her waist stopping her from escaping. Not that she wanted to at this point. Smiling sweetly, she softly brushed the stray strand of hair from his face. It was something she did often, hiding how she loved the fact he loved her, that she loved him just as much.

She lay there wishing she could be with him the way she wanted, the way she was destined to. It pained her to hold back. But she had to, for his sake. To hide the truth. Ritsu turned to look out the window and the moon before them. She remembered the first time she ever saw it.

Seeing the sky was something she loved after so many years of icy walls stained with her family's blood. Masamune had caught onto the fact, noticing she was a lot more relaxed whenever she saw the sky, he never knew why, but never the less whenever they were together he opened the curtains for her or just never closed them.

Ritsu was grateful.

She let her eyes close as the moon shone on her face, the silvery glow bringing a smile to her face. The moon was the first thing she saw when she gained her freedom from that terrible man that caged her and her family members. It was a freedom she had won.

And the person who helped her obtain it – he didn't remember meeting her that way, or that it had even happened – She would never forget how that experience broke him over the couple weeks of freedom she had with him. Ritsu had cried as she altered the memories, changed them to remove herself from the picture, changed how they parted hoping he wouldn't come looking for her.

She changed how they met.

Changed the name he knew her by.

She removed the blood she had shed shielding that human boy – the human boy who had given her the brightest smiled at her wonder of the world he grew up in, one that she had been locked away from since she was born.

A world that knew nothing of the terrifying creatures that hunted naïve humans and of the hunters who shed their blood and sacrificed their souls to protect them from those creatures.

She remembered his final words he had said before they parted.

" _I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough, I wish I was so I didn't have to forget the woman I love most" The seventeen-year-old boy smiled as tears tracked down her face "Just promise you won't forget me. Maybe we'll meet again and fall in love all over again in a way that won't leave us broken"_

Ritsu looked up at Masamune tears shining in her eyes unknown to the sleeping man beside her and reaching out to lightly stroke his cheek "I wish we could"

 **Maeve Dragonseeker**

Ritsu stomped her way to her desk the next morning, Masamune seemingly pretty smug behind her. When Ritsu had fallen asleep that night she had unknowingly snuggled up to Masamune. Not that she was complaining, she merely put on a show of it to keep Masamune at bay.

The second she sat down at her desk Shouta lent over to gossip with the only other girl in the editing department of emerald. "Someone's grumpy" Shouta teased

"Knock it off" Ritsu hissed and Shouta gave a knowing smirk. It was too early for this.

That was when one of the receptionists came into the department. "Onodera-san, you have visitors" Ritsu looked to the receptionist silently asking for details "One said his name was Darazanoff, Gregory and that you knew who he was if I said his name the other was Dragonseeker Dominic"

Ritsu was gone in a heartbeat before Masamune could get a word in edgewise with his jealousy. She was in the lobby within seconds to see two men looking rather intimidating if you didn't know the two. They were both watching people as they walked in and out wearily. One had pure silver eyes that seemed even brighter in contrast to the midnight black hair that fell into his eyes. The other was similar to him in that regard, only difference was the vivid green eyes that were identical to Ritsu.

"Uncle!" Ritsu cried happily as she ran and hugged the green eyed who was more than happy to see his niece.

He pulled back slightly and studied her "You look more and more like my sister every time I see you" He smiled.

Ritsu turned to the other man who had watched their surroundings "Gregory it's good to see you again" Gregory merely nodded his head in silent greeting "What brings you two here?"

"Well, we came here because a few of the undead have been playing up lately, we wanted to make sure you were okay" Dominic smiled softly

"I'm fine, I promised I'd tell you if something was wrong" Ritsu whined. "Not that I'm not happy to see you" She added quickly.

That's when the familiar ding of the elevator sounded and out stepped none other than Masamune who frowned at the sight of Ritsu standing rather close to Dominic and he wasn't gonna lie, the two with her were rather attractive and he felt a little threatened. Masamune wondered right up to them and handed something to Ritsu "Your author is struggling to make ends meet again, let's go"

"Ah sorry Uncle" Ritsu smiled "I really have to go, thanks for coming, the both of you"

"Well as lovely as it was to see my Niece, I do have a flight back to Brazil to catch, Solange is waiting, I expect for you to call me if there is any issues young lady" Dominic stated sternly as he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

Once they were gone Ritsu looked rather happy as she looked up at Masamune and her smile fell "What?"

"That was your family?" Masamune asked "Your uncle could actually pass for your dad, you two look so alike" Masamune commented.


	2. Chapter 2

_Masamune felt like he was watching something from an outsider's point of view. A young boy was sitting in what looked like a prison made of ice as he watched a little girl draw what looked like a dragon on the Ice wall, Ritsu was sitting beside him watching – the catch was, she looked the same age as she did at present. It was odd._

 _Ritsu watched the girl worriedly "Lara" Ritsu called when she heard footsteps coming their way and the girl ran to her scared as Ritsu stood protectively in front of the two of them. The little girl was clutching her leg._

 _A man looking rather like an extremely old man with slashing sliver eyes headed towards them. He beaconed the little girl forward. Lara started to cry and hid farther behind Ritsu. "She is a child why do you have to be so cruel to her?" Ritsu growled_

" _She will do as she is told. As will you. Be thankful I am letting you off the hook for that human still being alive" the man said._

" _I will not kill a human!" Ritsu hissed "I will not become the undead monster you use as pets!"_

 _The man tsked and a slight movement to where Lara had been just minutes before caught Ritsu's eye. Ritsu gasped and the boy – who's image was blurry – watched in horror as the picture the girl drew came to life as a real dragon as the captor turned his back and left._

 _The dragon lunged for the three of them and Ritsu flung herself to shield them from the claws of the beast making her cry out in agony before everything went black._

Masamune jolted up right in his bed trying to find out where he was only to calm down at the familiar surroundings. "Just a dream. A really weird dream"

 **Masamune Takano**

Masamune sat with his co-workers at a nearby bar celebrating the end of hell week like they normally did but for once, Masamune wasn't all there. That dream he'd had still stuck with him. the blood from the claws raking down Ritsu's back her cry of pain resonated through his head and he couldn't shake it.

He looked over to Ritsu beside him who was resting almost half her body on the rather low table. She was zoned out as well but more due to the too many drinks. It's when he noticed it. Ritsu's top had rode up and when he went to pull it back down he saw it. Scars. As if someone had let a large cat use her as a scratching post, the angry looking scars peeked out at the bottom.

Masamune quickly pulled down her top and decided he would question her in the morning.

 **Maeve Dragonseeker**

Ritsu wasn't surprised when she woke up in Masamune's bed… again. The fact she had clothes on, was. With a sigh she slipped out of the bed and headed to the bathroom to try and liven herself up before she made her attempt to sneak out again.

She lent down splashing some water on her face before patting it down she almost screamed when she saw Masamune in the mirror, leaning against the door frame. "Takano-san-!" Masamune crossed the room and immediately sealed their lips together and lifting her to sit on the counter. She protested a little but eventually she gave in like she normally did.

He reached for the buttons on her blouse sliding them free before pushing it off her shoulders. He opened his eyes to look in the mirror as her back was revealed and he saw the extent of the marks. Four sets of claw marks littered her back, with a few extra lines scattered here and there as if she had been whipped. There were also scorch marks. All littering her back like patch work.

What had happened to her?

Once he managed to have an unobstructed view of her back after removing her bra he straightened his gaze pointedly looking at the mirror. Ritsu finally shook herself out of it when she saw his focus on the mirror. Confused she turned and was greeted by the sight of her marred back. "Ritsu, how did this…?" Masamune trailed off.

"Give me back my clothes" Ritsu whispered.

"Ritsu, answer me" Masamune demanded

"Give them back Masamune" Ritsu growled

"Not unless you tell me how this happened" Masamune hissed. Ritsu met his eyes and Masamune flinched as he read the unspoken words that she clearly wanted to say. _You know how._ Ritsu slid off the counter picking up her clothes and pulling them back on and into place she was gone while Masamune stood in shock.

Meanwhile Ritsu was in her apartment hand pressed to her lips as a sad smile crept on her lips and looked out to the sky.

 _Ritsu ran as a little girl and the 17-year-old lead the way as the howls of monsters chanced after them. Ritsu felt her heart raced at the thought of escaping the cruel man's torture. She was scared of the world beyond but it couldn't be any worse that the prison in the ice caves._

 _The little girl started to get tired so Ritsu scooped her up before running side by side with the boy who picked up speed beside her. They raced out of the cave into the night but they didn't stop they just kept running before a group of men came into view. They smelt like her and Lara so she relaxed._

 _The men turned and saw the group running towards them followed by a pack of monstrous mutated wolves chasing them and the group moved to action. The wolves were gone in mere moments and Ritsu sighed in relief and let herself take in everything. Mainly the beautiful sky she had never seen before._

" _Have you never seen the sky before?" The boy asked_

" _No never, I was born in that place" Ritsu answered and the boy gave her a beautiful bright smile as Ritsu looked up at the moon in awe_

" _Then, welcome to the outside world" The boy said, his amber eyes glittering with happiness at the pure joy, Ritsu showed at finally being free. The men that saved them let her take it all in before they took them to more safer ground._

Ritsu walked towards the windows watching the sunlight stream in and for the first time ever she closed the curtains, the pain of the memory was too much


End file.
